Finding her Flock
by simply.kaleidoscope
Summary: The visions came in bursts. Aya watches her future, and futures tied closely to her. As the drama unfolds, Aya finds who she really is and where she truly belongs. Take Two: longer with more literacy
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go. Take Two. Aya comes out as a bit (okay, maybe a lot) more mature, perhaps a bit more sarcastic. My writing style tends to be kind of sarcastic, so that's why. And yeah, I've gotten older… I think. Wow, has my writing changed that much in less than a year???**

It began as a pretty normal day. You know, wake up by the screams of pain of the mutants around you, maybe cover your ears for while, trying not to cry. And knowing it's only a matter of time before they take you… What do you _mean_ that's not how you wake up? You mean that _isn't_ normal? Well, it's normal for _me_. Anyways, where was I?

Oh right. A completely normal day. So I woke up and sat there for a while until some scientist began kicking my cage. He then muttered some crap about testing, yanked me out of the cage, and handed me over to a couple of those lovely ol' Erasers. Really. I can't get enough of them.

"It's needed for testing on the treadmills again," the scientist read off his clipboard, "This way." Aw, I _hated_ those. It was hard enough to _walk_ much less _run_. Because, besides my lovely little wings, (you don't have a pair? They're on sale at Wal-Mart) I have bird_ feet_. That makes it quite uncomfortable to run. If you've ever watched birds, they don't usually run. It's more of a hopping movement than anything. Now add, oh, about 100 or so pounds onto the weight of the bird, and the feet are getting quite a workout. And _that_ is what I have to go through on the treadmill workout/testing thing.

I waited patiently as they attached random scanners and stuff like that. I've seen other mutants who'd flail around, crying for help, but they're dead now. I find that it's safer to listen to what the scientists say. I don't know, I just like living and all. Something about it… makes me pretty happy. Though being a mutant freak pisses me off occasionally…

As soon as they were finished, the treadmill whirred to life and I nearly toppled over. I mean, couldn't they at least _start_ it at a slower speed? Or better yet, warn me when they're starting? But then, they wouldn't get the full outcome of the experiment or some shi-, er crap like that.

I'm not going to bore you with the details of my exact thoughts as I ran on the treadmill. Because that would take a while, considering how long I was on that stupid thing. So let's go to the interesting part, shall we? So there I was, trying to keep my breathing even and trying to hide each wince of pain that inevitably came out each time my foot landed on the treadmill. And then, BAM! My mind suddenly went blank, and… well, it's hard to explain. My mind didn't completely go _blank._ It just felt like, severed from my body, if that makes sense. I lost all feeling in the _physical_ world. And in the mental world, everything was taken over by the image playing out. I was watching me, if that makes sense.

_She-er-I-er-_she _ was perched next to a tree, clearly in the great outdoors. And there were no fences, no cages, no Erasers, no nothing. Just woods and woods and open skies. She put her hand up to her face as she yawned, looking around._

_ "Aya!" An impatient _male_ voice called. She looked up calmly as a boy walked into view. He was tall and had an air of importance around him, as if he were a leader of something. He fidgeted with a bandana on his wrist._

_ "Everyone was looking for you," he continued, "It's time to go." She rolled her eyes good-naturedly and smiled as another girl bounced into view. _

_ "Jeez, you guys," she groaned, "You're so slow. It's time to get a move on." The boy and Aya nodded at her and both extended their wings. Just as they prepared to fly off, I heard an almost audible snap._

That snap, of course, signaling the sudden collision of my mental and physical world. Meaning, I was back into reality. And waiting for me was a scientist, impatiently kicking me in the ribs. I defensibly curled up, covering my head and chest.

"Get up, _get up, GET UP_!!" The scientist yelled, kicking me all the while. I shakily got to me feet and he shoved me back to the ground. Well. We're being contradictory today, aren't we? An Eraser grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. If I had a death wish, I would've struggled and bit him and kicked and stuff like that. But, as mentioned previously, living is nice. So I didn't move until he tossed me roughly into my cage. With a 'humph', I sat cross-legged in the back of my cage, resting my head on my hand.

That vision had been pretty weird. For starters, I was on the _outside_. Like, totally and obviously outside of the school. And, as far as I knew, my visions had never been incorrect. They'd always been predicting what would happen a week later, or something like that. And always, without a doubt, they'd come true. But… I'd never had a vision like that _ever_. And to be honest, it was pretty cool.

Because not only was I on the outside, there were others out there. Others who were like me. And apparently close enough that they didn't want to leave without me. Plus they called me… a name. Ava? No, it was _Aya_. I had never bothered to name myself… so that came to me as a surprise. Despite the initial surprise, I liked that name. Enough to keep it.

"Ayyya," I whispered to myself, "Aaaaya. Aya, Aya, Aya, Ay-"I cut myself off when I realized how mentally deranged I must have sounded. I mean, more mentally deranged than usual. With a little giggle, I hugged myself. Not _one_ of my visions had been false, so I was pretty sure _this_ one would come true as well. Honestly, that's the best news I have ever gotten in my entire life.

But… how? How in the he- erm… heck was I supposed to get out of here? I had no clue. Because I knew that they wouldn't let go of me that easily. I was valuable, or so I liked to think. If I wasn't, they would have killed me or let me go, right? Well, most likely the former one. But. So, I managed to spend the rest of that day (I think, we're not too sure about times there) trying to figure out how I would get out of there. That's when I first heard the voices.

"Get ready to run," a female voice whispered, "We're getting you out of here." I bolted up right away. _What_? A scientist wouldn't say that, would they? I grabbed the bars of my cage and tried to see through the dim light. I saw about six people walking around opening cages. They _definitely _were _not_ scientists. Much too young. One of the girls looked to be six or seven. The oldest one walked up to my cage and started to open it.

"Who are you?" I questioned, my voice soft with shock, "Why are you doing this?" She unlatched the cage and swung it open.

"Kids don't belong in cages," she told me, and then continued in a louder voice, "Okay everybody. Let's blow this joint." Most of the mutants followed the group our liberators. There were some who were too sick to move. And some who physically couldn't move, and probably wouldn't make it five seconds if we tried to carry them. Call me cold-hearted or callous, but I didn't move to help them. Because if I did, they would die in my arms and I'd probably end up having an emotional breakdown. And God knows I didn't need that at the moment. The tension was high enough as it was. The people who freed us were murmuring worriedly among themselves. A question burst out of me. I couldn't stop it, and really didn't want to.

"Where are we?" I demanded, still in the quiet tone.

"Sewer system, under a big city," said the girl who freed me, "On our way to fresh air and freedom." Freedom? They were kidding, right? Well, I honestly doubted anyone would _joke_ about something like that. But I just spent _hours_ contemplating how to get out, and they just waltz in and say, 'oh yeah, we're leaving'. Not like I'm complaining or anything. Just… couldn't they have come _sooner_?

"But not just yet," hissed a coarse voice, "First we need to chat, Maximum. You and I. For old times' sake." Both "Maximum" (is that really a name?) and I turned around quickly. Usually, I don't distinguish one Eraser from the next. Never really mattered. But this one, he was different. First of all, he looked completely different from all the other Erasers. Second of all, he was the cruelest. By far. He had no limits when it came to torturing us. While I looked horrified, Maximum looked brave. She handed me a mutant she was carrying, and motioned for me to run.

And I did. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me, ignoring my aching feet. I was terrified. That girl didn't look much, if at all, older than me. Then again, she probably though I was younger than I actually am. I'm pretty sure I look young for my age. I mean, that's what scientists have told me. She stayed, and I ran and ran like the freakin' coward I am. There's gratitude for ya', huh? Finally, I caught up with the others. A dark-haired boy seemed to be ushering the few mutants left around. Some had died on the trip. God, had the scientists injected them with something that killed them the moment they left the premises? I shook my head. That was stupid. They were just weak.

Watching the dark haired boy speak to the mutants, something inside me told me that it wouldn't be a good idea to go with him. I don't know why or how I came to that conclusion, but it was such a strong instinct that it was impossible to ignore it. I took a deep breath, walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I'm taking the mutants, and we're going," I told him. He shook his head at me, frowning.

"You shouldn't-" he started, but I cut him off quickly.

"Well, I am," I said, and even he couldn't argue against the steely tone in my voice. "You just watch out for your own, alright? Take care of them." I glared at him, trying to get my point across. He nodded slowly.

"I… I will." He hesitated, and looked around, as if he wanted to make sure nobody heard him say it. "And you take care of them. And yourself, I guess." That struck me as odd. He didn't _look_ like the kind of person who would worry about others. Honestly, he looked like some Goth kid who only watched out for himself. But then again, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. I nodded and then addressed the rest of the mutants.

"Okay, guys. We're going. Follow me," I instructed all of them. To my complete and utter shock, they all followed. Really, they were probably too trusting. But, that's beside the point.

We continued on for a while, I'm not even sure how long. Like I've addressed earlier, I'm not all that good with time. Time's never been all that important to me, I suppose. So we walked. And walked. And walked. And… guess what? We _walked_. And yeah, I know I'm skipping a lot. But it's not really all that interesting. After all, none of us talked to each other. We were the older ones, the tougher ones. We didn't _want_ to talk. I don't know what we were walking towards. Maybe the others assumed I knew where I was going. Maybe not. I know that_ I _assumed that instinct that told me to leave would tell me where to go. But most of them grew restless. Impatient. And so when we finally came across an opening, they decided that's the door that they were going through.

"What do you mean, that's not the right one?" Exclaimed a particularly loud mutant, when I protested. She put her hands on her hips, "We've been walking for _forever_. We're all tired. What does it matter? Besides, how would you know!?" I stuttered and tried to explain that I didn't know for sure, it just didn't feel right.

"That's the _stupidest_ reason I have _ever_ heard. We're going through this one and that's final! Who is with me?" Almost all of the mutants nodded. I assumed the one in my arms, who had stopped whimpering and fell asleep, would go with me. But… I though it was the only one. That is, until one boy stepped forward.

"Well, she's gotten us this far without killing us," he said softly, "I'm going with her." The girl who had been talking earlier snorted.

"Suit yourself. Have fun starving down here." I put my one free arm around the boy who was going with me, and led him forward. We never paused and looked back. Sometimes I wonder what happened to them. Mostly, though, I don't. They chose their fate and there was nothing I could've said that would've changed their minds.

Turns out, we didn't have to walk much farther. A little ways down, after turning quite a few corners and thinking we were lost for a little while, there was another opening. The boy looked thrilled when he saw it, but said nothing. Honestly, he had said nothing but to tell me his name (Jet) the entire time we had been together. If he hadn't spoken when we left the others, I would've wondered if he was mute.

"Well…" I smiled and glanced at him. "This one feels right. We're going through here. I'm going to boost you up, okay? And once you're up, I'll hand you her-" I motioned at the sleeping mutant in my arm, who I was pretty sure was a girl. "-And then I'll climb up. Sound good?" He nodded and I glanced at the mutant worriedly for a second before I set her on the ground. _Only for a second_, I told myself. I grabbed the boy around the waist, and _no_, it wasn't awkward. He's only a kid. He struggled for a grip, found it, and then pulled himself up.

"_Oh my God_," I heard him whisper. Quickly, I grabbed the mutant and handed it to him. He took it, and I extended my wings, flapping up to the opening. After wriggling through, I saw why he was so shocked. Rather than being a large city, we were in the middle of some forest. Had we honestly walked that far? That's when Jet glanced over at me.

"You have wings," he murmured. I nodded.

"Yeah, I've noticed," I teased him, "Now let's find somewhere to sleep. It's getting dark." I examined the setting sun. We didn't look far. We simply found some huge tree to reside in. I flew up to a branch and asked Jet if he wanted help up. He simply shook his head and climbed up. He curled up on a branch almost directly below mine and fell asleep almost instantly. I watched him for a long time, concerned that he was going to fall off. Once I was sure that he wasn't, I closed my eyes.

It was my first night out of the School. And I was determined to get a goods night sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's my gift to you for the New Year! I'm gonna be totally overloaded today, because not only do I have to write this chapter, I'm writing another one for Bloody Roses. And because I'm not rewriting that one, it should take a while. I'd love to give you guys' two chapters today… but… I can't. Sorry! And yes, I'm going to shoot facebook if it distracts me any more. **

When I woke up, there was that initial moment of complete confusion. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself, wondering where the cage had gone, and why I smelled smoke. And then it came rushing back. The vision. The group of people. Escaping. _Everything_. Including the little mutant still sleeping in my arms. I wondered briefly if she should've been sleeping that long. I poked her gently on the shoulder.

"Time to wake up," I whispered in her ear. She looked mostly human, except for her skin, which was a strange shade of green. But it had been like that the entire time, so it wasn't like she was sick or anything. When she didn't move, I repeated what I said, louder this time. And then louder. Until I was practically yelling.

"Wake up! Please, please, wake up!" I put my head against her chest and heard nothing. No heartbeat or anything resembling one. I didn't notice that I was crying until I noticed something wet on her shirt. I mean for God's sake, I usually notice when I'm crying. At the exact moment I realized I was crying, I started full-out wailing. Like, I swear to God, they could probably hear me miles away. Which wasn't a good thing. Jet looked up, startled, and quickly climbed up to my branch. He covered my mouth, glaring at me.

"Shush," the younger boy instructed me, "They'll hear you." I nodded, the tears still streaming down my cheeks. He kept his hand in place for a few more seconds before slowly removing it. It took a few more minutes before I could form coherent sentences. Even then, I'm not sure how much of my blubbering he understood. He is, after all, a _guy_.

"S-sh-sh-she's n-not… sh-sh-shes _d-dead_! A-an-and I-I thought-t that sh-she w-was _sleeping_," I wailed through my tears. Yes, I knew the girl for a day, max. But she was small, and cute, and young, and had died in my arms. You don't know pain until something dies in your arms. And I hope to God that that never happens to any of you. Jet awkwardly patted me on the back and then started pulling me down the tree. Yeah, yeah I know I could've flown down. But at that point, I had shut down. I wasn't thinking. I was just kind of… following. Trying to stop myself from crying. That wasn't working too well…

When we got to the bottom of the tree, he handed me something unidentifiable on a stick. So _that_ was what he was using the fire for. I mentioned smelling smoke earlier, right? Yeah, Jet managed to start a fire and catch/find food. For a ten year old, he was brilliant. Actually, he was just plain brilliant. Then he tried to take the mutant from me, but I wouldn't have any of that. I shook my head quickly and clung to her all that much tighter as I nibbled on the food. We sat in silence for a little bit. Waiting for… Well, I'm not really sure. I don't know if or what we were waiting for. He, I think, was waiting for me to return to logic. I just… I was just trying to move on. Trying to get a backbone, so I could take care of the concerned boy who was watching me warily. He was younger than me, why was he taking care of _me_? It was stupid. After a while, I finally came to that conclusion and sat up.

"Put out the fire," I commanded, my voice barely shaking, "We don't want anyone to find us. We'll have to move quickly. But first…" I faltered for a second, looking at the mutant still in my arms. I closed my eyes tightly, steeling myself.

"First we have to bury her," I continued. Jet, who was already tidying up around the fire, looked up, confused. He then proceeded to say the most words I'd heard out of him.

"That's not a good idea;" he told me firmly, "Animals will just find her body and eat her." I shuddered, but he continued, "Plus, those animals could find us. I'm sure we could take care of them, but if the scientists decided to follow those animals, we'd be toast. Especially if they had Erasers with them. We need to cremate her." I blinked a few times, surprised. And then nodded slowly. Okay, so he had a point. A very good point. As much as I despised the idea of burning her, logic told me that that was the only thing that would do us any good.

With tears resurfacing, I clutched the mutant tighter for a second. As much as it pained me, it was necessary. If she was in my place, and I in hers, she probably wouldn't hesitate to burn my body. But then again, I didn't know her. It was logic. There was nothing left in there, it was just a shell. That's what I chanted to myself, anyways, as I handed the body to Jet.

I didn't watch.

***

It was a while before Jet told me I could turn around. By that time, the fire was out. I stared at Jet for a second, contemplating. If anyone had looked at how we behaved, they would've definitely thought he was older than me. After all, he'd done all the tough stuff. He'd caught food, started a fire, and comforted me when I needed it. Well, not anymore. I needed to toughen up, be a 'big sister' for this kid. Because I knew, his life was as screwed up as mine. It was no better. There was no reason that I should be coddled while he did all the hard things. It was time for me to step up.

"Okay," I said, my voice firm. I was done crying. "We need to get a move on. You can't fly… but… maybe I could carry you…?" That wasn't a good idea. I was built for speed and agility, _in the air_. Strength, not so much. And when I say that I was designed for that, I honestly mean that. I mean, there are other bird kids. I'm "special". Because I know there are some other Avian-human mutants that are more powerful than me-the scientists said that- I was specifically made to be faster than the others. They had kind of slacked in the strength department though. Thanks guys. And then I noticed that Jet was shaking his head.

"You don't need to carry me." He was practically laughing. "I'm combined with a cheetah. You've never seen me run, have you?" When I shook my head, clueless, he took off. And when I saw took off, I mean _took off_. He was going insanely fast. Definitely fast enough to keep up with me on the ground. When he came back, I was grinning.

"This could work," I giggled. But after talking it over a bit, we decided that it would be smarter to go stealthier rather than faster, in case they saw the fire and went to check it out. So we traveled by trees. He was pretty adept at climbing them, and I could fly up. We basically jumped from branch to branch, me carrying him when the distance was too far. After a while, this got boring, so we made a game out of it. The rules were simple: He wasn't allowed to go on the ground to run, and I wasn't allowed to fly.

"On your marks, get set," I whispered, "GO!" And then we were off. I'm a little ashamed to say I took pleasure in beating a younger boy. After all, as said before, I _was_ made for speed. And a competition was a competition, no matter what. So I was pretty far away when I landed on someone in a tree.

Yeah, that's right, I _landed_ on someone. There I was just hopping along the branches, when I landed on something _soft_. Before I even realized what was going on, arms had wrapped around me, and my mouth was covered.

"If you want to live, you're going to stay very, very quiet," he hissed in my ear, "I'm going to let you go and you're going to turn around and take a different path. You never saw me. Nod if you understand." I nodded, my heart pounding. Slowly, he released me, and as I turned to leave, I saw his face.

He was the boy from my vision.


	3. Chapter 3

**No more excuses. If you're still reading this, I love you. OH! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND NOW! And he's mad cuz I won't let him read this :-] Oh, and this isn't from Aya's point of view.**

I was bored. I'll admit that. But, bored was better than being constantly hunted down by bloodthirsty mutants who will drag you back to a place worse than hell. So boring was good. Safe. The boringness (is that a word?) was possibly the only downside to traveling alone. People tend to… surprise you. With another person, there's always the mystery of what they're thinking. Not the point. So anyways, just as I was settling down on a branch, I heard this horrible racket. The sound of branches – at my level – snapping and leaves rustling and moving. I tensed; preparing myself to fight off the intruder or fly away, whichever would best suit the situation. And that's when _she_ burst into my vision.

The first thing I registered was just how _small_ she was. She was about the size of an eleven-year-old, but the way she moved didn't seem like an eleven-year-old. Too… graceful? Not sure. She was one of those people whose outwards appearance didn't match their true age. It took my brain a second to realize how _fast_ she was coming towards me. By the time I noticed this, she was practically on my lap and my body was moving on its own. Before I realized what I was doing, my hand was over her mouth and the other clamped onto her arm, keeping her from fleeing.

"If you want to live, you're going to stay very, very quiet. I'm going to let you go and you're going to turn around and take a different path. You never saw me. Nod if you understand," I threatened quietly. She nodded, and I released her slowly. She turned to dash back to where she belonged, but she glanced at me and froze. The look on her face was of total shock.

"It's you," she breathed and reached her hand towards me. In that moment I snapped into action. I dodged her outstretched and grabbed it, thrusting it behind her back until she cried out in pain. All without falling off the branch I had been seated on. I kept one hand firmly on her side, to make sure that she didn't fall off. I mean, I had great balance, enough to stand still, but I didn't know about her. I probably shouldn't have cared about her at that point, but there was something I needed to find out first.

"Who sent you?" I hissed, and when she didn't answer I pulled her arm harder and she gasped in pain. "What are you?" Because she sure as hell wasn't human. No human could come running through the branches that fast.

"Aya," she finally gasped, "I'm Aya. Nobody sent me. I promise. I'm not going to hurt you." The idea of _her_ hurting_ me _was so ridiculous that I couldn't stop myself from laughing. My small fit of laughter caused the grip I had on her to loosen, just for a second, and before I could tighten it, she slipped out of my grasp. And _that_ confirmed my suspicion. Nobody human or even remotely normal could ever take advantage of that one second to escape. And she just had. Okay, she had her advantage – I had mine.

I lunged at her, and she had no room to dodge without jumping off the thick branch we were standing on. This, incidentally, is exactly what she did. So I was standing there smugly, not even bothering to watch her falling figure, when suddenly there was a flash of movement and there, on an adjacent branch, she stood proudly. With huge gray wings sticking out of her back.

I _knew_ it, damn it! I knew she was from the School! And they probably sent her to bring me back! It made sense, unlike most things they did. If you wanted to trick or trap someone, you'd use someone who outwardly appears innocent, right? Hence, the small size and the fact she didn't really look her age (I assume). I whipped out my own wings in response. I noticed smugly that my wings were almost twice the size of hers. She could see this as well, and the fear in her eyes became evident. Or maybe she was simply seeing my eyes for the first time, bright red with anger. Either way, her confidence was clearly shaken.

"Aya!" a voice screamed. We both looked in the direction of the voice and I swore under my breath. A small boy appeared under one of the trees.

"Thank God," he yelled, looking up at her, "Are you okay? Who's tha-" She cut him off, swooping down and picking up. As soon as he was in her grasp, her flying became labored and she struggled visibly to rise back up. In fact, she settled on a branch a few levels lower than the one she was originally standing on. She let the boy down and told him something before flying back up to my level.

"I don't want to fight you," she told me, strangely calm. Since the boy had came, all of the fear I once saw was banished from her eyes. A motherly instinct, I assumed. She needed to protect him. And in that instance, I knew her weakness.

"You don't want to fight me? Well, I'm not coming back," I growled in response. For a moment, she looked genuinely confused. I felt a twinge of regret, but I reminded myself that she'd been blackmailed her entire life. She was not to be trusted.

"I'm not planning to take you back," she said slowly, the confusion still evident in her voice as well as… that couldn't be _hurt_, could it? She was a better actress than I had originally given her credit for. We just stood there a bit, me breathing heavily, mentally preparing for her to fling herself at me, and her just staring at me with those unreadable eyes. I watched as she opened and closed her mouth. She did this for a long time, looking very much like a fish, until she finally spoke, slowly and quietly.

"I want to explain," she muttered, "but you have no idea and the truth is so unbelievable." She moved closer, and her eyes suddenly switched from unreadable to pleading. She was about to touch my arm (and I was about to _let_ her?) when she whispered, "Please trust me," and I came to my senses with an almost physical jolt. I ripped my arm away so fast she nearly lost her balance. Moving as quickly as I could I grabbed her and pinned her against the tree. Her head loudly knocked against the trunk and those eyes were fuzzy and unfocused.

"Fat chance," I hissed and dove down. She had shown me her weak point and I would use it against her.

The kid didn't see it coming. He had been too concerned with watching the girl struggling to stay upright to notice me until I had my arms around him and was flying back to her level. Quickly I put my hand around her neck, pinning her against the tree. With my other arm, I dangled the kid of the branch. Maybe I wasn't fighting fair, but fighting fair never got anyone anywhere. When her eyes finally focused again, the look on her face was utter horror. The kid, on the other hand, looked scared, but only a bit.

"Answer my questions," I growled, "Or else." She nodded feebly, as well as she could with my hand around her neck, anyways.

"Did the School send you?" She shook her head vigorously.

"Then who? WHO?" I demanded. She started to say 'nobody' but when she saw my grip loosen on the kid, she burst out talking. I didn't catch all of it. Something about having a 'vision', of the future, of all things. And then apparently some other bird kids rescued her and the mutants and they escaped, but most of them wouldn't follow her. And the kid, whose name was Jet, was the only one who came with her and they were racing, and then she ran into me. It was very rambley.

"So please! Just put him on the branch! Don't hurt him!" She finished, her voice absolutely desperate. Slowly, I complied, without ever letting her go. I wasn't sure if I believed her or not. It made sense, or didn't it?

"I still have questions," I began, "But here isn't the place to do it. Kid, can you climb down?" He nodded and was gone in a second. I turned back to the girl, removing my hand from her neck. She turned to follow him, but I grabbed her arm.

"I don't trust you. And he's not leaving without you and visa-versa. So you're coming with me." And with that, I threw her over my shoulder and started flying down.


End file.
